Les longues soirées d'été
by Ishimaru6
Summary: Quand la canicule devient insupportable, on apprécie parfois un peu de fraîcheur. Il y a certains moments où Juvia aime la pluie plus que tout autre chose. Encore plus quand elle n'est pas la seule à savoir l'apprécier.
_**Les longues soirées d'été**_

Quand la canicule devient insupportable, on apprécie parfois un peu de fraicheur. Il y a certains moments où Juvia aime la pluie plus que tout autre chose. Encore plus quand elle n'est pas la seule à savoir l'apprécier.

* * *

Une pluie diluvienne s'abat sur la ville. Elle apporte une fraîcheur réconfortante, elle succède une chaleur devenue insupportable.

Elle s'est installée là. Assise, à même le sol, devant l'entrée de cette maison qu'ils habitent le temps d'une mission. La porte qui mène à l'extérieur est grande ouverte. Les clapotis se font entendre, ils résonnent à travers elle. Elle aime ça. Juvia fixe cette pluie, l'air ailleurs. Elle a appris à l'aimer. Autrefois froide et distante, elle est devenue douce et complice. Elles ont su évoluer ensemble et progresser. Aujourd'hui elles donnent tout ce qu'elles ont à donner. Elles apportent leur force et leur aide à ceux qui en ont le plus besoin. Une population en détresse. Des habitants assoiffés. L'eau qui tombe du ciel va venir irriguer les champs, marquant la fin d'une sécheresse qui n'aura que trop perduré. Juvia, elle, a accompli sa mission.

Quand l'une est mutine, l'autre est malheureuse. Lorsque l'une pleure, l'autre l'accompagne, en silence. Juvia regarde cette pluie qui l'a vu grandir. Elle se dit qu'elle a eu tord de la détester. Elle a toujours été là, après tout. Nostalgique ou chaleureuse, elle se dit que la pluie accompagne les humeurs des hommes. Elle ravive les souvenirs. Les autres se perdent en elle. Touchant les cœurs, elle en fait ressortir le meilleur comme le pire. Les angoisses du passé et le beau temps à venir. Elle tisse à présent des rêves qu'elle pensait voir détruit à tout jamais.

Elle ne régit pas tout de suite quand on s'approche d'elle. Gajeel arrive doucement, comme pour préserver cette atmosphère qui les entoure. Il s'installe face à la femme de la pluie. Aucune paroles n'est échangé, ils n'en ont pas besoin. Il comprend ce que représente ce moment pour sa comparse. Il la fixe pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le spectacle offert à l'extérieur de la maisonnée. Juvia sourit face au comportement de son ami. Les gouttes de pluie s'écrasent au sol dans un son reposant.

 _Leur rencontre avait été aussi froide que l'acier. Tranchante et tumultueuse, ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment entendus. Pourtant il y avait eu une sorte de déclic, une faiblesse chez l'un et chez l'autre qui les avaient rapprochés. A peine visible, ce lien tissé entre eux. Une différence que les autres n'avaient jamais comprise, une différence que les autres n'avaient jamais vraiment cherché à accepter. Malgré la violence de cet homme de métal, il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle. Il la respectait. Il y avait de la haine en lui. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre de cette pluie, de son univers à elle. Il l'avait accepté entièrement, telle qu'elle était, même lorsqu'il se sentait rouiller certains soirs, au retour d'une quête. Ils étaient devenus des camarades, des confidents dans ce silence qu'ils avaient érigés. Leur forme de communication, rien qu'à eux._

La magicienne croit entendre au loin Mirajane et Luxus. Lui qui cherche des noises et elle qui riposte. Le ton qui monte et l'orage qui éclate. Juvia sourit tandis que Gajeel pousse un soupir las, pour la forme.

 _Cette nouvelle famille qui les avait accueillis à bras ouverts, tous les deux. Malgré leur passé, malgré leur actes. Une famille qui ne les a pas jugé, qui a pardonné. Ils avaient perdus tous leurs repères. Lui avait été bercé par la honte de cette défaite. Ecrasante. Elle, elle souhaitait prendre un nouveau départ, saisir cette main qui lui avait été tendu. Elle voulait se perdre dans ce regard noir profond et séduisant, faire table rase du passé. Elle avait alors fini par retrouver Gajeel, près des ruines de leur guilde, de leur tout nouveau passé. Quelques poussières s'échappaient encore des pierres tombées au sol. Elle avait parlé seule, longtemps. Il faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre, il ne la regardait même pas. Il l'avait pourtant entendue sourire lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de la suivre._

 _« Allons là où le soleil brille Gajeel-kun._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?»_

Mirajane glousse non loin de leur cuisine improvisé, elle laisse échapper un « idiot » à peine retenu. Puis le calme revient. Cana ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle dépose au passage la lacrimavision sur la table du salon et se saisit d'une bouteille d'alcool.

Gajeel lui demande si elle pu faire le rapport de la mission au maître. Juvia la voit sourire tandis qu'elle acquiesce sans rien ajouter de plus. Elle s'installe face à Gajeel et tout contre Juvia. Elle dépose sa boisson par terre après une dernière gorgée et cale sa tête contre l'épaule de la mage d'eau. Cana ferme les yeux dans un soupir d'aise. Juvia, elle, préfère ignorer le sourire moqueur que lui adresse Gajeel et détourne ses joues rougies vers cette entrée où la pluie ne cesse de tomber.

Leur mission s'est terminée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ils ont décidé, d'un commun accord, de passer une dernière nuit ici, pour se reposer et reprendre des forces. Ils partiront le lendemain matin, la guilde les attendaient tous.

 _Juvia n'avait les yeux rivés que vers Gray, son sauveur, son amour. Pourtant, elle considérait chaque membre de cette guilde comme un membre de sa propre famille. Elle se battait bec et ongles pour protéger les siens. Elle avait déjà prouvé à plusieurs reprises sa valeur en tant que combattante et en tant que membre de cette guilde. Elle les aimait. Ils étaient ses frères et ses sœurs. Leurs peines étaient sa peine. Leurs douleurs, la sienne. Ils étaient là pour s'épauler. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour intégrer Gajeel à son arrivé. Elle avait su se sacrifier quand Cana avait besoin d'avancer. Elle avait accepté la souffrance pour pouvoir sauver Gray. Et toutes ses sensations qui se muaient en euphorie dans ces moments de victoire._

Luxus arrive et interpelle le groupe près de l'entrée. La pluie semble ralentir mais elle apaise les cœurs. Ils se reconnectent à la réalité quand Luxus leur parle du repas. Cana se souvient d'une bouteille de vin qu'elle avait repéré à leur arrivé, sous le bar. Gajeel se lève et vient aider Mirajane à dresser la table. L'air est doux. Cet instant semble durer une éternité. Juvia sourit tendrement en les regardant, voulant graver cette image dans sa tête. Elle a trouvé une famille qu'elle a pu choisir. Elle ne regrette rien. Elle a fait la paix avec elle-même. La pluie s'estompe et elle se lève à son tour, ferme doucement la porte d'entrée, resserre sa queue de cheval et vient s'installer à table avec les autres membres de son équipe.

L'heure tourne. Les rires résonnent et après la pluie arrive toujours le beau temps.

* * *

J'avais juste envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose, rien de bien prétentieux, rien de très travaillé. C'était plutôt instinctif. Hier, il pleuvait, mais hier je ressentais cette atmosphère à la fois nostalgique et chaleureuse. Il ne m'a fallu qu'une ou deux heure pour rédigé ces quelques lignes. J'espère que vous saurez les apprécier.

J'attends vos réactions. Laissez moi une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir. Prenez soin de vous, je vous dis à bientôt.


End file.
